


Two times when someone else on the TARDIS had a personal life

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, Discussions of STDs, F/F, Future Planned Parenthood, Heterosexual sex mentioned but not actually shown, Male birth control, Mating Cycles/In Heat, References to Knotting, Ryan gets laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: Two times when someone else on the TARDIS had a personal life. Graham starts dating again after Grace's death.  Ryan has a broken condom incident with a lovely pirate mechanic.





	1. The Invention of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in a ficlety mood, so I thought I'd explore Graham and Ryan's personal lives a bit. Also there is some Doctor/Yaz in the next chapter because apparently I can't not write them, go figure.

The TARDIS usually had a way of redirecting her occupants from awkward situations but not always. She seldom protected anyone from overhearing arguments. First thing Monday morning, Yaz and the Doctor stumbled upon Ryan and Graham having it out in the TARDIS’s small kitchen.

“I just don’t see how you could…”

“Could what son?”

“Get involved with that floozy, especially after you were married to Gran.”

Graham crossed his arms, looking at his grandson carefully, “Your gran raised you better than to call any woman a floozy.” 

“If Gran hadn’t raised me, I would be calling Mrs. Whitaker something worse.”

“You had better not. I won’t stand to hear you speak of any woman like that,” Graham’s tone brooked no argument.

The Doctor, who had never shied away from butting into anything barged in and sat down at the table. “‘Who’s Mrs. Whitaker and why are you speaking ill of her?” 

Ryan just hunched down farther in his seat and clutched his empty tea cup, “I ain’t speaking ill of anyone, other than my own granddad.” He finished that with a pointed glare. 

The Doctor tilted her head at Graham. He let out an annoyed breath and then set about filling the kettle before setting it on the stove.

“Ryan is upset that I’ve been having tea with Mrs. Whitaker from four doors down after church for the last couple of sundays. It’s not as if he even comes to church with me, just notices when I get back later.”

Ryan bristled. “I’ve a right to notice. My grandmother isn’t a year cold in the ground and your smiling at some woman with a nice hat.”

Graham crossed his arms and leaned against the stove. “I ain't’ smiling at her for her hat lad.” 

“How can you look at any woman after Gran?” 

Ryan turned off the heat and poured the hot water into a teapot that rather looked like Mrs. Potts from Beauty and the Beast. 

“Because I’m still human and I’m lonely.”

“Lonely?”

“Yes,” Graham stared at the teapot like he wasn’t sure if her really cared to bring it over to the table anymore. 

“But you’ve got me.” 

“Yes, I do son, and I love you and you are my family. That doesn’t mean I don’t still have empty spaces in my soul after losing your gran.”

Ryan looked at him with narrowed eyes and a tilted head. Graham poured tea into his empty cup before doing the same for the others. Yaz rather looked like she’d like to escape but the Doctor seemed determined to stay. 

“I don’t understand,” Ryan’s earlier anger was gone, replaced by the uncertainty of youth. 

“You lost your gran, I lost a wife, we lost the same woman but we both lost something different.”

“I....”

“Son, you look to the Doctor like you used to look to Grace. You turn to me much the same way. You’ve found a way to heal the hole in your life. I’m just trying to do the same for a different shaped wound.”

“With Mrs. Whitaker?”

“Yes.”

“She’s not Gran.”

“No woman breathing is. Mrs. Whitaker is still a person in her own right and she’s a fine conversationalist and good company. She’s been widowed too, sometimes it really helps to talk to someone who understands.”

“I saw you kiss her in the doorway.”

“I’m a man not a saint. You’re no different.”

“But Mrs. Whitaker?” 

“Unless you know something about her character I don’t, I don’t want to hear it.”

Ryan glared at his teacup. “She’s got terrible taste in hats.”

“So did your gran.”

Ryan half stood up and then sat down, his body slumping. “You still loved her so much. I know you did.” 

Graham wearily sat down and sipped his own tea. “More than life itself. That doesn’t mean her choice in sunday hats didn’t make me smile a bit inside.”

Something in Ryan’s face softened. “Really?”

“Yea.” 

The tension of the moment slowly eased away as they all drank their tea. 

“So where were we planning to go today?” asked Graham turning to the Doctor. 

“Another visit to one of the junk planets, we need a new carbon transmogrifier.”

“Can’t we just buy one,” said Yaz, “last time we went sorting through junk we all got blow to smithereens. You still say your ectospleen hurts sometimes. 

“But finding stuff is way more fun.”

“And deadly,” Graham was also not impressed. 

“I’ve added a bomb and mine detecting setting to my sonic. We’ll be fine.” 

And for once they actually were, at least where mines were concerned. They did however run into some rodents of unusual size but luckily those couldn’t run very fast. 


	2. I fell down into a burning ring of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and the Doctor see the Dread Pirate Mary Anne again. Also Ryan has a broken condom incident with a certain pirate/engineer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did mean for this ficlet to focus on Ryan and his life. I'm not sure how I ended up adding a background scene with the Doctor, Yaz and Mary Anne. I guess I have a dirty or at least wandering mind.

**** The Doctor, Yaz and Mary Anne were all in a very compromising position when there was a frantic knocking at the pirate captain’s bedroom door in the middle of the night. 

“Doctor,” called Ryan in that tone he used when he was very close to panicking but also trying very hard to keep it together.

“This really isn’t a good time, bit busy,” called back the Doctor, which was somewhat understating the matter. 

“I’m sorry, I just really need your help.” 

The Doctor grimaced, “like need it right this minute or can you wait a bit?” If he needed anything that involved moving there really wasn’t much she could do, not with how a certain part of her anatomy was currently knotted inside a certain space pirate. 

“Um, it can wait.” It didn’t sound like it could. 

The Doctor sighed, “I don’t suppose you can just tell me what has happened?”

“Kind of embarrassing. I just, um, sort of need a quick trip to an earth pharmacy and back.” 

While the Doctor had been teaching her companions to pilot the TARDIS but she preferred to only have them do it alone as a last resort. Ryan couldn’t just dart off on an errand in the TARDIS alone.

Now the Doctor was more concerned. “A pharmacy? Are you feeling sick.” 

“No. Nothing like that.”

Suddenly Yaz started to laugh softly. A thought occurred to the Doctor. “If you need a condom Yaz can hand you one through the door.”

“I had one, it sort of broke. 

That made everything make a lot more sense. The Doctor sat up as much as she could without hurting Anne Marie. It was really hard to focus in the midst of a rut after knotting twice but she did her best. She was still the Doctor and she would always take care of her companions. “Is your partner on birth control? Are you?”

“She said her implant expired, she was going to get a new one at the next station. Also I’m a man, how would I be on birth control?”

“They don’t have male birth control in your century?” 

“No.”

Suddenly a second voice, that of the beta engineer turned pirate cook, spoke, “He said your earth has a pill or something called Plan B that might work. Please, we’re sorry to interrupt but I really need to not get pregnant.”

At the sound of her crew member’s voice, Mary Anne, who’d been pretty close to dozing, perked up, looking concerned. The Doctor leaned forward to rub her shoulder and say soft, “don’t worry, I’ll deal with it.” More loudly she said, “Go wait in the TARDIS, I’ll be out in a couple minutes to take you.” 

“Thank you,” called the beta women and then there was the sound of retreating steps. 

“Condoms can break in your time period?” Mary Anne was slightly surprised. 

“Twenty-first century earth anyway.” 

“Well get him better one’s if he’s going to mess around with my crew.” 

It wasn’t much longer until the Doctor and the pirate could finally separate. The Doctor stood and began to dress quickly. When Yaz moved to do the same, the Doctor shook her head. 

“No need for you to get up as well. I’ll just take them and be back soon enough.” 

“We’ll miss you,” said Yaz with her best attempt at at seductive smile, mostly it just looked like her normal smile but with somewhat more tousled hair. 

“Oh, we won’t miss her too much,” Marry Anne had already begun to kiss at Yaz’s neck. “Come back quickly Doctor, or I might just convince your mate I’m more fun than you.”

“She does have a better hat,” Yaz giggled when the pirate also took the opportunity to tickle her ribs. 

“I don’t even wear a hat,” protested the Doctor.

“My point exactly,” said the pirate. “It’s hardly a fair contest so don’t disadvantage yourself any farther. Go help our young friends and hurry back.” 

With a sigh the Doctor did. One late night trip to Boots and then a brief deter to a fish and chips shop, because the beta engineer had never seen one of those before, they were all back on the Star Chase.

Somewhat to the Doctor’s disappointment, she found both her mate and the pirate captain well and truly asleep when she returned. Her rut was a long way from cooled but she supposed they could always pick up where they left off in the morning. Even as she thought, her yawn began to take her. 

She’d indented to share this rut with only Yaz but it had come early and caught her by surprise on Star Chaser. They’d only planned on briefly visiting the pirates to bring them the entire BBC twenty-first century archive. Graham had promised to bring them some Downton Abbey DVD’s but the Doctor had said they could do better and gotten them a data chip with literally everything.

Of course Mary Anne had insisted they stay for at least a cup of wine. As soon as she’d gotten close enough to the Doctor to scent her, her eyes had blown as if she herself were in rut and she’d gotten even more flirty then even she normally was. The Doctor had seldom seen an alpha so affect by anothers rut. They’d ended up in Mary Anne’s room and in the midst of some very pleasurable pursuits very quickly. 

Now Mary Anne was thoroughly passed out on her back with her limbs sprawled, mouth open in an undignified snore. Yaz had snuggled up, her head rested on her shoulder, dark hair spilling over the pirate’s pale breasts. 

Were she in an omega or even a beta regeneration, the Doctor would have been content to just lay down on Yaz’s other side and curl up with her. That level of restraint was a bit more than she could manage as an alpha, much less an alpha in rut, especially where cuddling was concerned. 

She shed her clothes and then crawled onto the bed, wriggling between the two women and wrapping her arms around Yaz. Yaz stirred without waking and snuggled against the Doctor. Mary Anne was jostled just enough to wake briefly. Rather than protest the loss of the beta, she merely wrapped her arms around the insinuating alpha Time Lord and kissed her shoulder before drifting back to sleep. 

…

A few days later the Doctor and Ryan found themselves sitting in the waiting room of a a twenty-second century Planned Parenthood clinic. After the Doctor had mentioned that there was such a thing as hormonal male birth control in the future, Ryan had asked her if she could help him get it. Following the broken condom incident, he wanted an additional guarantee against any unintended fatherhood in his own time period or anywhere else. 

When his name was called her stood up to go with the nurse and then paused for a moment, looking back at her with wide uncertain eyes, almost like a frightened child. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” she offered. 

For half an instant she thought he’d said yes. “No, that might be a bit awkward. Just remind me, I’m supposed to ask for the thing in the arm right?” 

“The nurse should explain your options to you. If that’s the one that sounds best, then yea, get that.”

“Okay.” 

Soon enough he returned, rubbing at his arm. “I got the under the skin thing. The pills sounded to hard to remember and we’d have had to come back here to get them every couple of months. The nurse said that this thing is good for like ten years and can even protect me from some STD’s but not all of them.” 

It was a beautiful sunny day when they stepped outside. It was so nice they took the long way back to the TARDIS where it was waiting in Regency Park. 

“No twenty-first century woman is going to believe me if I tell her I’ve got this thing will she?”

“Nope. I’m afraid a downside of being a time traveler is that almost no one ever believes anything anything you say.”  

“Figures.” After a moment he added, “thanks by the way, for taking me I mean.” 

“Of course, you’re family.” 

“You keep saying that.”

“Because I mean it.”

“I think I’m finally starting to understand what that means.” 

They passed an ice cream cart, which of course meant that they had to stop and get some. They sat in the warm sunlight on a metal park bench and ate the frozen milk and sugar. 

“I had to go alone the first time.”

“Huh?” 

“To a clinic. I was careless when I was younger and I caught something from a girl at school. I didn’t know what it was but everything burned and I was so damn scared. My dad wasn’t around and I just...I just couldn’t tell Gran. It never even occurred to me to asked Graham for help, we didn’t get along then like we do now. ” 

“Oh Ryan.” 

He shrugged, “It really wasn’t so bad once I got up the courage to just go to a health clinic. The doctor who saw me was really nice, even if he gave me a really long talk about condoms. It turned out to be gonorrhea and they gave me antibiotics. I was really careful after that.” 

Whatever meaningful thing the Doctor might have said in response was lost as a soccer ball thumped into her leg. She leaned down to catch at it with one hand and send it back towards the green space where several children were playing. By the time she looked up Ryan was already getting to his feet. 

“We should get back, Grandad said he’d make dinner tonight.”

“Please tell me he’s not attempting a roast again.” 

“I think so.” 

“Then we’d best hurry before the TARDIS burns down,” and they did. 


End file.
